


Black Sheep, Where do you Belong?

by starryfrost



Series: Haikyuu Aion AU [1]
Category: Aion (Video Game), Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Tumblr request, mentions of bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 03:27:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4004092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryfrost/pseuds/starryfrost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The dark moon child lives in the luminous, sunshine filled world of Elysia, and the bright sun child lives in dusky and cold Asmodae; an irony only a god could fabricate. An irony not unnoticed those who know these children: Kageyama and Hinata. Set two and a half eventful years after they met on Kageyama's quest in Asmodae.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Sheep, Where do you Belong?

**Author's Note:**

> An anon requested "Haikyuu kisses, platonic or otherwise" on tumblr, and I had the first part of this sitting in my documents. 
> 
> Terminology:  
>  **Elyos:** Humans and Daevas who live in Elysia. They are angelic in appearance, with human coloured skin and the Daevas have white wings. Believe that Aion has blessed them.  
>  **Elysia:** The half of the world where Elyos live. It is constantly sunny, and is made of forests and wasteland like deserts.  
>  **Asmodian:** Humans and Daevas who live in Asmodae. They have claws on their hands and feet, eyes that glow red in combat, a tail, and have a variation of cold coloured skin tones. Extremely bitter towards the Elyos and past events that forced their evolution into Asmodians.  
>  **Asmodae:** The half of the world where Asmodians live. Only the slightest glow of sunshine ever touches it. It's mostly plunged in darkness, and is mostly made of snowy mountains and fields, and volcanic fields and trenches. There are more hospitable areas as well, but it is mostly a hostile environment.  
>  **Aether:** Aether, as a spiritual force, is present in all things in the world. It represents the physical manifestation of Aion and his harmonious influence on all living things.  
>  **Daeva:** Protectors and guardians of Atreia and humans. They're immortal, winged, and can wield aether like nobody's business.  
>  **Aion:** God of Atreia aka god of the aion universe. He decides what happens to a certain extent. He's the one who made Daevas.  
>   
>  **Lumiel:** One of the 12 great Empyrean Daeva Lords, she is the patron of Sorcerers
> 
>    
> When one speaks Asmodian, it is in **bold**. When one speaks Elysian, it is in _italics_  
>     
> (The fact that Asmodians have tails is not that big of a deal. It's like a horse's tail and they've both grown used to it so that it goes unnoticed)  
>   
> (Hinata is still not fully comfortable with speaking Elysian. He hasn't found enough time to fully study the language between his Daevan duties)

“ _Lighteeennn uuupppp, you jerk.”_ Hinata grouched as he lied on the ground on his stomach, facing his boyfriend; Kageyama was currently occupied with glaring at the book in front of him. “ _You’re always so sour.”_

_“And you’re just noticing this now?”_ Kageyama retorted, keeping his eyes on the book as he jotted a note down.

“ _What did the book ever do to you anyway?”_ Hinata chose to ignore the retort and instead scooted forward until he was looking down into the book. He pouted as Kageyama shoved his head away with an angry “ _you’re blocking the light dumbass”_ and shifted himself until he was lying next to the other.

“ _But I want to see what you’re readiiiinnngggg.”_ Hinata whined, looking over Kageyama’s shoulder.

“ _It’s sorcerer spells. You wouldn’t understand it.”_ Kageyama sighed, and scribbled some more. _Was this rune meant to be a binding rune or a casting rune?_ He pondered as Hinata huffed again and before he could speak, Kageyama reached over and covered his mouth.

“ _I’m trying to study. Either stay quiet or go do something else. Weren’t you complaining that you couldn’t figure out this one move? Go figure it out.”_ He grumbled. He wasn’t trying to be rude, but he could not figure out how in the ever loving Lumiel the spell was supposed to work with the one it’s supposedly tied to. And why did the maker have to use these confusing runes that always shifted roles? Kageyama glared harder at the illustration, as if hoping that he could reveal its secrets by merely scowling.

“ _Fine.”_ The pout in Hinata’s voice was obvious. Without a sound, the warm body next to him was gone, to go practice further down the clearing Kageyama assumed. He looked up as Hinata jogged a bit farther away before he drew the twin daggers on his back. No sound from that either. How did he stay so quiet when he normally was so loud? His eyes fell back down to the page and suppressed a groan. The runes cheekily stared back at him on the page, taunting him with their complexity.

A thump and the following curse brought his eyes up again to Hinata, picking himself up off his back before he took a battle ready stance and shot forward again, intricately stabbing and spin slashing by an imaginary enemy, runes glowing in his wake, before performing a flip that left him momentarily scowling and muttering about wrong foot and torso placement, and something about someone he couldn’t catch the name of. He waved his dagger at the runes, causing them to fade away before glancing over at Kageyama before he froze up to see him watching, face turning red.

“ _What the heck! Why are you staring at me?!”_ He yelped, gesturing wildly. “ _I thought you were studying!”_

“ _The stupid book isn’t making any sense.”_

_“And staring at me is helping you how?!”_

_“I wasn’t staring, dumbass!”_

_“Totally was!”_

_“Was not!”_ Kageyama quickly ended their squabble by focusing his scowl on the book instead. _Wait, didn’t Hinata just cast runes?_ Silence enveloped them for a good minute as Kageyama pondered, broken by Hinata, yet again.

“ _You know, you’re always so gloomy and angry and ‘hrrrrrr’ to everyone. Maybe Aion messed up and you were supposed to be an Asmodian? I’d be a better Elyos probably t- Hey Kageyama_ **wait** _-!”_

The words fell on empty ears as Kageyama tersely stood up, his mind reeling from whiplash as his thoughts abruptly ground to a halt and dissipated until all that was left was the echo –‘ _you were supposed to be an Asmodian’-._

He had never expected to hear the words from Hinata, not even jokingly. Hinata should know about the animosity between the two races, how revulsion, loathing and diatribe coated every word Elyos spoke about Asmodians and vice versa. – _He doesn’t know how it feels when everyone ignores you at best. Nor how they turn their hate filled eyes on you as they spin threats around the hand already on your throat if you spoke back, or defended yourself-_ and he could feel the blankness that always permeated his mind during these encounters spread now.  
  
He turned away without a word, without even glancing in Hinata’s direction and stiffly stalked away, wings materializing themselves from aether, the bright white and blue mocking him as the words – _you were supposed to be an Asmodian_ \- resonated through his head. He half expected his wings to be the inky black and red that were an Asmodian’s wings.

“ **Wait wait wait Kageyama don’t go! I’m sorry! It was a joke!”** He could barely register Hinata’s desperate sounding words – _in Asmodian too, what did he think he was-_ through the haze in his mind, could barely feel the rush of air as Hinata scrambled to stand in front of him, could barely concentrate as the other spouted something appearing to apologies. All Kageyama really could see was the memory of faces sneering at him in the streets of Sanctum, of the same Daevas slamming him around in the name of a ‘practice match’ or a ‘duel’ he was forced to accept lest worse came at him later.

- _“Oh we’re just practicing for our raids in Asmodae. Come help us Kageyama.”-_

_-Kageyama turned around to see another Elyos approaching him, spinning his polearm around and whistling. “Look at that, it’s the filthy Asmodian Elyos. Let’s duel.”-_

“ _Leave me alone.”_ Was all he could manage as he brusquely turned away yet again, wings spreading and tensing in preparation to take off. He beat his wings down, once, twice and he was in the air. More powerful strokes from his wings and he was gaining altitude and distance away from the clearing and Hinata.

“ **Kageyama wait!”** Wings rustled behind him as Hinata began giving chase.

Yet he didn’t slow down, nor would he, not anytime soon. He dove into the forest, hoping to lose Hinata among the dense forest. No luck. He could still hear wings and he increased his speed even more, narrowly flying by trees. Minutes passed as he steered through the branches and trunks, his mind focused on this one task through the haze that enveloped it.

“ _Leave me alone!!”_ He harshly pulled up and stopped as he prepared to cast a stunning spell. Runes surrounded him as he turned around to face the direction Hinata would be coming from.

                “ _Kageyama! Why are you so mad?”_ Hinata pleaded. His wings beat to keep him afloat but otherwise he made no other move. His blades weren’t drawn and aether wasn’t manifesting around him in preparation for a spell. Yet Kageyama was still tense; adrenaline still pounded through his system and held him ready for a fight. Whenever he had run the bullies always gave chase like this, but always to ‘teach him a lesson’ for running away. The fact that Hinata was maintaining his distance was both soothing and nerve-wracking. The rational voice in his head that had been cast aside when he had begun flying away insisted that Hinata wasn’t going to hurt him.

“ _You said I should’ve been an Asmodian.”_ The runes still hadn’t faded from around Kageyama yet.

“ _And I said I was joking! It’s not my fault you cannot take a joke.”_

_“A joke.”_ A flat tone and a scathing glare followed the curt words.

“ _I did not mean anything by it!”_ Wingbeats filled the silence, and Hinata scowled. _“Just tell me why you’re so mad! You look like you would kill me if I even twitched in your direction!”_

Kageyama released his hold on the aether surround him and let the runes fade away as the words sunk in. His arms crossed over his chest and he glared to the side. More to avoid Hinata’s gaze than anything else. It was his problem, why did Hinata have to stick his nose in it?

“ _I… I already said it.”_

Hinata sighed. “ _That is not explaining why you’re so mad.”_ He flapped closer to Kageyama and slowly reached for his hand.

“ _You know how Asmodians and Elyos hate each other, right?”_ A nod and a confused look from Hinata. _“That’s why. Other Elyos…”_ Kageyama’s hand gripped Hinata’s tightly, and he pulled them to a large branch, alighting on it and they both banished their wings into aether.

“ _Other Elyos…?”_ Hinata prompted as Kageyama sagged, shoulders drooping and eyes downcast in a tired glare. He sunk down to sit on the branch, Hinata following and refusing to let go of Kageyama’s hand.

“ _They hate me. Like I’m an Asmodian.”_ Kageyama flatly stated. He regarded his and Hinata’s joined hands with an equally flat look, too drained to muster any more emotions. Eyebrows drawn together, he observed the differences between his light, peachy skin and Hinata’s grey-blue tinged skin, and how the claws on Hinata’s hand softly rubbed at his skin.

The ‘ _they treat me like an Asmodian’_ stood unspoken between them, understood. Hinata told him how elitist the Asmodians treated each other, as if the colder you were the better. Hinata was well liked by most, yet others weren’t so lucky. And that’s who Kageyama was, except on the Elysian side of the treatment. Contempt and race superiority fueled hate on both sides. Hinata was lucky his personality was amicable enough that no one could truly hate him.

“ **I don’t hate you Kageyama. I’d only hate you if you, I don’t know, stabbed me in the back or decided that you were sick of me and turned me in to let other Elyos have at me or something.”**

At that Kageyama snorted. “ _You’re more likely to stab me in the back, dumbass. You’re the assassin. I’d leave you into a pile of ashes.”_

_”_ **As if you could catch me!** ”

“ _I totally could!”_ A shove turned into a grappling match, ending when Hinata nearly fell off. A silence, not quite comfortable but not strained either, enveloped them. Kageyama’s shoulder were still tense, and his eyes cold under the scowl he bore.

“ **But hey, don’t listen to them! You’re an Elyos and Aion chose that for you for a reason.”**

A shrug. He continued scowling at the tree branch they were sitting on, mind in the dark clouds of his thoughts, until Hinata pulled on his hand, lifting it and fitting their fingers together, palm to palm. Confused, he looked up, only to startle. He hadn’t even heard Hinata shuffle closer, face maybe half a foot away from his. Close enough that Hinata’s gaze drew Kageyama in and held him, almost as if he had been stunned. His previous thoughts fled his mind and he simply observed Hinata.

His slit eyes were narrow from the bright light shining through the treetop, while that very same light shone on Hinata, turning his orange hair into a fiery blaze. It illuminated his eyes, their warmth reflected in his smile. It wasn’t a beam, or a grin. Instead, it was the fond smile that spoke what Hinata couldn’t put into words; of warmth, of love, of belief in him, or so Hinata would claim whenever he’d try to explain his feelings when he smiled like that. It was full of ‘gwah’s and ‘fwooh’s sprinkled through regular words, all in Asmodian as he wasn’t familiar enough with Elysian to properly convey his feelings. Nor could he properly convey them in Asmodian either, evident from the gwahs and fwoohs and bams, but it was understandable enough for even Kageyama.

“… _What are you doing?”_ Kageyama slowly questioned, as Hinata was openly studying him, not moving the slightest bit. It was slightly unnerving, to have him staring so openly and for _so long –why does it feel like time is crawling-_ when normally he couldn’t even focus on one thing for one minute.

He didn’t answer, instead leaned in, going for his mouth- except he moved too fast and ended up crashing their mouths together, teeth clacking. Hinata leaned back slightly with a brief laugh.

“ _Watch yourself dumba-“_ Kageyama protested, cut off by Hinata kissing him, properly this time. A brief _rude, he cut me off_ stole through his mind before he reciprocated. Hinata drew away and touched their foreheads together.

“ _I love you Kageyama, and I love you as you are now. As an Elyos. As Kageyama. Understand, dumbass?”_ Hinata proclaimed, eyes meeting his, almost expectant. A murmured “ _yes”_ and Hinata surged to his feet, pulling Kageyama up with him while ignoring his sputtered protests. Kageyama brushed off his pants, disgruntled and glaring at Hinata for so suddenly pulling him up.

“ _You’re more than your race._ **Now let’s go get that book that you left behind!** ” Hinata exclaimed, eyes shining and wings manifesting behind him, in all of their black and red glory. Kageyama’s eyes widened ‘ _fuck I left the book on the ground where monsters can get them the librarian is going to literally kill me’_ and his own wings materialized behind him in a rush. He all but threw himself off the branch, Hinata laughing behind him at the frantic look on his face.

“ **Last one there has to kill the monsters in the clearing!** ” Hinata shouted and overshot Kageyama, all the while grinning back in challenge.

“ _You don’t even know where it is, idiot! You’re going to get lost!”_ Kageyama raced forward, wings beating fast. He and Hinata wove through the trees, Hinata laughing freely but quieting when Kageyama surpassed him. Frenzied wing beats echoed as they raced in tandem, each trying to outpace the other, yet forced to slow down as trees appeared as if from thin air.

Kageyama surpassed Hinata a few seconds, with Hinata making a futile attempt to grab at him to stop him from being first. Kageyama pinned his wings against his back and dove, grabbing his book and booking it out of there as the worg that was sniffing near the book threw itself at him with a roaring growl. The wolf like creature jumped and snarled, jaws snapping at the air below where Kageyama was floating. Hinata had braked at the edge of the clearing, crossed arms and scowling at Kageyama.

“ _You lost Hinata! That’s 80 wins for me!”_ Kageyama smirked and held the tome to his chest. He watched smugly as Hinata landed yards away, unsheathed his blades, and disappeared from sight. His mind wandered as he considered what Hinata had assured/asserted earlier; “ _You’re more than your race”_. _Am I really?_ He wondered, before re-focusing on the scene below. Shortly, Hinata reappeared, his daggers through the worg’s back and tearing through the neck, efficiently killing the beast.

“ **Nuh uh, that was totally 79! It was a draw last time!** ”

“ _It’s not the only one!”_ He called down, relishing in Hinata’s pout and grumbles as he stalked off to kill the rest of the monsters.

_“More than my race…”_ Kageyama murmured, turning to watch Hinata kill the monsters. He sent a fireball at the monster, distracting it long enough for Hinata to stab it through the ribs. He looked as if he was about to protest, but he had to whirl around to catch the other worg that had flown at him. It too, was easily dispatched.

It was really something that he hadn’t thought about, so caught up in how he was called an Asmodian Elyos, and how being either one was the biggest trait. Everyone was either Elyos or Asmodian before anything else. Maybe, just maybe, Hinata was right, and he wasn’t an Elyos first and foremost.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it!  
> If there is anything that doesn't make sense, please let me know so I can fix it. It should be able to stand alone.


End file.
